narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Ame-onna
}} Ame-onna (雨女, Literally meaning Rain Woman) was once a valued heirloom of a by the name Katsumi Hanamura. According to the weapon's former owner, it has a rich history, filled with the heroic tales of those who wielded the blade before her. Upon her disappearance during the , which has recently been classified as "killed in action", the sword came into the ownership of Kaidan Nomura, Katsumi's significant other. Origins During the opening phases of the , Ame-onna was forged at the hands of a master smith in order to fill an order placed by the reigning . The story goes that he had a nephew who was an elite member of forces, and as such the Daimyō desired to outfit him with the best equipment possible for the upcoming fray. Over the course of the conflict, the Daimyō's nephew wielded Ame-onna with valor and bravely led many of his compatriots into successful battles. Unfortunately, he did not evade the sting of death and defeat forever. In the end, he and his squad were ambushed and decimated by an enemy squad of shinobi hailing from and Ame-onna was seized as a spoil of war. To say the least, he was a warrior of immense skill whose reputation was well-known amongst the nations; so much so that the shinobi who claimed Ameonna immediately recognized its former master and straightway considered the weapon highly valuable. From that point forward, until the close of the war, the new owner of Ame-onna would serve his Village admirably. This shinobi would know great success on the field of battle and would be the culprit of several strategic victories for Konohagakure. When the war came to a close, this shinobi would enter into the service of the ANBU corps and serve directly under the reigning Hokage. Ameonna saw many successful, covert operations during this time. In the end, just like its former owner, the ANBU in question would go on to become a shinobi of great renown within his Village. Eventually, around the months leading up to the outbreak of the , Ame-onna would be passed down to the ANBU's son: a newly promoted Chūnin. Unfortunately, the trend of valor would come a conclusion with this shinobi. When the Third Shinobi World War finally consumed all of the Five Great Nations, the inexperienced Chūnin was pitted against a squad of some of the finest members of forces. Ironically, the encounter took place as an ambush. A team of Konohagakure shinobi were sitting about the campfire, hearkening to the Chūnin's recounting of Ameonna's history. As he bragged, the Kirgakure shinobi moved into position and struck. Needless to say, he did not survive the encounter and Ame-onna was once again claimed as a spoil of war. However, unlike the ANBU who claimed it previously, this Kirigakure shinobi simply gifted the weapon to his young student: Katsumi. Katsumi highly valued and cherished the gift from her teacher. Over the course of many years, she incorporated the blade into her combat style and became a rather deadly combatant. However, as aforementioned, Katsumi went missing during the turbulent Fourth Shinobi World War. While frantically searching for his beloved, Kaidan Nomura stumbled upon Ame-onna in the ruins left behind by the conflict. Appearance Ame-onna appears as nothing more than a simple, standard katana with a few personalizations. First and foremost, upon the habaki (blade collar) of the weapon is a faint, barely visible etching. This happens to be the kanji for Katsumi's name, carved into the blade by Kaidan in memorial of his lost love. The second most notable personalization is the presence of a simple charm tied upon the menuki (ornament) of the sword's handle. It bears the kanji 雷 (Kaminari), meaning Lightning. This charm is also a memento of Katsumi, as it was a good luck charm presented to Kaidan at the opening of the Fourth Shinobi World War. Abilities The power of Ame-onna lies within its superb cutting power. As aforementioned, it was forged by a master smith residing within the . Due to the availability of excellent raw materials, the smith in question was able to create a blade with the capability of rending through flesh and bone with ease. In fact, when tested against a formed through the , Ame-onna was able to cut a sizeable chunk off of the said wall without so much as a scratch. Furthermore, the method by which Ame-onna was unique, as the smith in question incorporated chakra in order to result in a chakra-sensitive metal. Over the course of its existence, Ame-onna has demonstrated that it is an excellent conductor for elemental chakra. When said chakra is channeled through its blade, its potential cutting power is drastically augmented. In particular, Ame-onna has a shown a peculiar "preference" for the nature transformation , in that its sharpness and cutting power are greatest when said energy is flowed through its blade. Trivia *This weapon is named after the spirit "Ameonna", a seemingly benevolent spirit who brings rain to crops. Category:Weapons Category:Swords